Karaoke avond
by Sonic And Amy Rulez
Summary: Buffy en de rest doen mee aan een karaoke avond mee!


Karaoke Avond  
  
Buffy en de andere gingen naar de Bronze, omdat daar een karaoke avond was. Ze hadden veel geoefend want je kon namelijk prijzen winnen. Als je op de derde plaats stond kreeg je €125,00 en als je op de tweede plaats stond kreeg je €250,00 en als je eerste stond kreeg je €500,00 en gratis een jaar lang winkelen cheque. Buffy was een beetje zenuwachtig maar ze dacht bij der zelf, Buffy kom op als je al voor je rijexamen net geslaagd was is dit een eitje. De presentatrice kwam op en zei "Goedenavond dames en heren. Mijn naam is Chantal en ik presenteer de karaoke avond. Er hebben zich veel mensen opgeven, ik zal hun namen even noemen: Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Oz, Angel, Cordelia, Spike, Giles en als laatste Dawn. En dit is de jury: Faith, Riley, Adam, Sweet (de demon van Once more with feeling), Darla en Wesley. Chantal zei."En de eerste optreden gaat naar Buffy en Spike met het nummer You're the one i want van de musical Grease".  
  
Spike: I got chills. They're multiplying'.  
  
And I'm losin' control.  
  
'Cause the power  
  
you're suplyin',  
  
it's electrifyin'!  
  
Buffy: You better shape up,  
  
'cause I need a man  
  
and my heart is set on you.  
  
You better shape up;  
  
You better understand  
  
to my heart I must be true.  
  
Spike: Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.  
  
Buffy en Spike: You're the one that I want.  
  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
  
The one that I want. (you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey. You, o,o, oo are what I need. Oh, yes indeed.  
  
Buffy: If you're filled , with affection. You're to shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.  
  
Buffy en Spike: I better shape up, 'cause you need a man I need a man Who can keep me satisfied. I better shape up If I'm gonna prove Oh you better prove That my faith is justified.  
  
Are you sure? Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
  
You're the one that I want. You, o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. You, o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want You, oo, oo Are what I need. Oh, yes indeed  
  
Buffy en Spike keken elkaar aan en knipoogden. Het plubliek ging uit zijn dak. Chantal vroeg of hun nog iets wouden zeggen voordat ze weggaan. Buffy zei "Dank je wel mam voor alle voor bereidingen". Spike zweeg.  
  
Chantal kondigde de volgende deelnemer aan." Hier is Angel met het nummer Devil In Disguise van Elvis Presley."  
  
Angel: You look like an angel. Walk like an angel. Talk like an angel. But I got wise. You're the devil in disguise. Oh yes you are. The devil in disguise.  
  
You fooled me with your kisses.  
  
You cheated and you schemed.  
  
Heaven knows how you lied to me.  
  
You're not the way you seemed. You look like an angel.  
  
Walk like an angel.  
  
Talk like an angel.  
  
But I got wise. You're the devil in disguise.  
  
Oh yes you are.  
  
The devil in disguise. I thought that I was in heaven.  
  
But I was sure surprised.  
  
Heaven help me, I didn't see.  
  
The devil in your eyes. You look like an angel.  
  
Walk like an angel.  
  
Talk like an angel. But I got wise.  
  
You're the devil in disguise.  
  
Oh yes you are.  
  
The devil in disguise. You're the devil in disguise.  
  
Oh yes you are.  
  
The devil in disguise.  
  
Oh yes you are.  
  
The devil in disguise. De plubliek gaat weer uit zijn dak. Angel gaat ook weg en Chantal zei het volgende" deze kandidate doet alles wat met magie te maken heeft en haar naam is Willow, zo wat voor nummer ga je doen Willow". Willow zei"ik doe het nummer Because you loved me van Celine Dion." "Hier is Willow met Celine Dion met Because you loved me".  
  
Willow: For all those times you stood by me.  
  
For all the truth that you made me see.  
  
For all the joy you brought to my life.  
  
For all the wrong that you made right.  
  
For every dream you made come true.  
  
For all the love I found in you.  
  
I'll be forever thankful baby.  
  
You're the one who held me up.  
  
Never let me fall.  
  
You're the one who saw me through through it all. You were my strength when I was weak.  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
  
You saw the best there was in me.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed.  
  
I'm everything I am.  
  
Because you loved me. You gave me wings and made me fly.  
  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky.  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me.  
  
You said no star was out of reach.  
  
You stood by me and I stood tall.  
  
I had your love I had it all.  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
  
Maybe I don't know that much.  
  
But I know this much is true.  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you. You were my strength when I was weak.  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
  
You saw the best there was in me.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed.  
  
I'm everything I am.  
  
Because you loved me.  
  
You were always there for me.  
  
The tender wind that carried me.  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life.  
  
You've been my inspiration.  
  
Through the lies you were the truth.  
  
My world is a better place because of you. You were my strength when I was weak.  
  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak.  
  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see.  
  
You saw the best there was in me.  
  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach.  
  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed.  
  
I'm everything I am.  
  
Because you loved me. Willow maakt een diepe buiging voor het plubliek die hun tranen weg vegen omdat de mensen weten dat Willow lesbies is en Tara moet ook haar tranen weg vegen met haar zakdoek, dan komt Chantal weer die de volgende kanidaat voorstelt hij is een man die veel stoffige boeken leest en hij heeft een oud lied uit gekozen wat wel mooi is dus hier is Giles met het nummer Roses are red van Bobby Vinton.  
  
Giles: A long long time ago, On graduation day, You handed me your book, I signed this way:  
  
Roses are read, my love, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, my love, But not as sweet as you.  
  
We dated through high school, And when the big day came, I wrote into your book, Next to my name:  
  
Roses are read, my love, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, my love, But not as sweet as you.  
  
Then I went far away, and you found someone new, I read you letter dear, and I wrote back to you:  
  
Roses are read, my love Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, my love, Good luck, may God bless you.  
  
Is that your little girl? She looks a lot like you. Someday some boy will write, In her book too:  
  
Roses are read, my love, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, my love, But not as sweet as you.  
  
Als de muziek afloopt, pakt Giles zijn bril om het schoon te maken want Giles had het behoorlijk warm. Chantal komt weer het podium op en zegt het volgende "ik vond het een mooi nummer Giles dus je heb een goede keus genomen en nu gaan we weer verder met de volgende kandidate ze koningin van de make-up en van de mode en natuurlijk de roddels en dan hebben we het over Cordelia". Cordelia is bloed nerveus maar houd zich sterk. Cordelia denkt dat ze onverslaanbaar is."Cordelia" vraagt Chantal "wat voor nummer ga je doen en door wie is het gezongen"."Ik doe het nummer Fever van Peggy Lee". Cordelia gaat alvast klaar staan en Chantal kondigde het aan."Hier komt Cordelia met het nummer Fever van Peggy Lee.  
  
Cordelia: Never know how much I love you, never know how much I care.  
  
When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear.  
  
You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight  
  
Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
  
Sun lights up the daytime, moon lights up the night. I light up when you call my name and you know I'm gonna treat you right. You give me fever - when you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight. Fever - in the the morning, fever all through the night.  
  
Everybody's got the fever, that is something you all know  
  
Fever isn't such a new thing, fever started long ago.  
  
Romeo loved Juliet, Juliet she felt the same. When he put his arms around her, he said "Julie baby you're my flame". Thou givest fever, when we kissed, fever with thy flaming youth. Fever - I'm afire, fever yea I burn forsooth.  
  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair. When her Daddy tried to kill him, she said "Daddy-O don't you dare". Give me fever - with his kisses, fever when he holds me tight. Fever - I'm his Missus, Oh daddy won't you treat him right. Now you've listened to my story, here's the point I have made:  
  
Chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade. They give you fever - when you kiss them, fever if you live and learn. Fever - till you sizzle, What a lovely way to burn.  
  
What a lovely way to burn.  
  
What a lovely way to burn.  
  
Het plubliek klapte. Maar Cordelia draafde weer door, door gelijk iedereen te bedanken. Met moeite kreeg Chantal Cordelia zover dat ze naar achteren ging. Chantal kondigde gelijk de volgende kandidaten aan."En hier is Tara en Dawn met Celine Dion en het nummer Tell him".  
  
Dawn: I'm scared. So afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak. If I tremble when I speak. Oooh - what if. There's another one he's thinking of. Maybe he's in love. I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do.  
  
Tara: I've been there  
  
With my heart out in my hand  
  
But what you must understand  
  
You can't let the chance  
  
To love him pass you by Tara en Dawn: Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself Tara: Touch him  
  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
  
Your love can't be denied  
  
The truth will set you free  
  
You'll have what's mean to be  
  
All in time you'll see Dawn: I love him  
  
Of that much I can be sure  
  
I don't think I could endure  
  
If I let him walk away  
  
When I have so much to say  
  
Tara en Dawn: Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself Tara en Dawn: Love is light that surely glows  
  
In the hearts of those who know  
  
It's a steady flame that grows  
  
Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
  
Tonight love will assume its place  
  
This memory time cannot erase  
  
Your faith will lead love where it has to go Tara en Dawn: Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
Rise in his eyes  
  
Reach out to him  
  
And whisper  
  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
Love will be the gift you give yourself Tara en Dawn: Never let him go De jury had niet alle kandidaten gezien maar 1 ding was zeker ze waren allemaal even goed en daar was het plubliek ook mee eens. Chantal kwam weer op het podium,"Ik weet dat de kandidaten die al geweest zijn vreselijk zenuwachtig waren maar de andere 3 die nog moeten optreden zijn echt bloed en bloed nerveus dus geef ze straks als ze gaan optreden een groot applaus en nu gaan we verder met de volgende kandidaat, hij is een beetje stuntelig en hij maakt soms rare opmerkingen en dan hebben we het over Xander". Als Xander op het podium staat vraagt Chantal wat voor nummer hij gaat doen en wie de zanger is. Xander zegt" ik doe Justin Timberlake met Rock your body". Xander: Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
Got time, but I don't mind  
  
Just wanna rock you girl  
  
I'll have whatever you have  
  
Come on, just give it a whirl  
  
See I've been watching you  
  
I like the way you move  
  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
  
That ass shaking thing you do  
  
So you grab your girls  
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me  
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
I don't mean no harm  
  
Just wanna rock you girl  
  
Make a move, but be calm  
  
Let's go, let's give it a whirl  
  
See it appears to me  
  
You like the way I move  
  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
  
Pull you close and share my groove  
  
So you grab your girls  
  
And you grab a couple more  
  
And you all come meet me  
  
In the middle of the floor  
  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
  
So you pass to the left and you sail to the right  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
Please stay  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
Till the break of day  
  
Dance with me  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Better have you naked by the end of this song  
  
So what did you come for  
  
I came to dance with you  
  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
  
I came to romance with you  
  
You're searching for love forever more  
  
It's time to take a chance  
  
If love is here on the floor, girl  
  
Hey  
  
Dance with me  
  
Yea  
  
Come on baby  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(Don't walk away)  
  
(Come on and)  
  
Dance with me  
  
I wanna rock your body  
  
(Let me rock your body)  
  
Please stay  
  
(Come on and)  
  
Dance with me  
  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
  
Dance with me  
  
Just let me rock you  
  
(Do do do do)  
  
Till the break of day  
  
(Come on and)  
  
Dance with me  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
  
Talk to me boy  
  
Better have you naked by the end of this song  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(Just think of me and you)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(We could do something)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(I like the way you look right now)  
  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
  
(Come over here baby)  
  
Are you feeling me?  
  
Let's do something  
  
Let's make a bet  
  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song Fluitende meisjes uit het plubliek viellen bijna flauw door de stem van Xander . Cordelia die een beetje jaloers was, stond verbaast te kijken hoeveel applause Xander kreeg. Chantal zei zo Xander hoe kwam je erbij zo'n liedje te zingen. Xander zei: "het is de tekst die me aansprak en ook de melody". Terwijl Xander achter de coulisse verdween. Kondigde Chantal de volgende en een na laaste kandidate aan. "Ze is soms erg raar in haar gewoontes en ze is een wraakdemon die allerlei wensen in vervulling laat gaan. Ze soms bijdehand en vaak ook niet hier is Anya!!!!". Hey Anya wat voor nummer ga je doen. Anya zegt "ik doe van Cher het nummer if I could turn back time". Okee hier is Anya met if I could turn back time. Anya: If I could turn back time  
  
If I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words  
  
That hurt you and you'd stay I don't know why I did the things I did  
  
I don't know why I said the things I said  
  
Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside  
  
Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, but baby Chorus: If I could turn back time, if I could find a way  
  
I'd take back those words that hurt you, and you'd stay  
  
If I could reach the stars I'd give them all to you  
  
Then you'd love me, love me like you used to do  
  
If I could turn back time My world was shattered, I was torn apart  
  
Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart  
  
When you walked out that door I swore that I didn't care  
  
But I lost everything darling then and there Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
  
Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
  
I know that I was blind, and darling (chorus) If I could turn back time  
  
If I could turn back time, oh baby I didn't really mean to hurt you  
  
I didn't wanna see you go  
  
I know I made you cry, and ooh (chorus; minus 'and you'd stay' from the second line) (Turn back time, find a way)  
  
Then maybe, baby, maybe you'd stay  
  
(Reach the stars)If I could reach the stars  
  
(All to you) I'd give them all to you Het plubliek ging nogmaals uit zijn dak. Buffy en de rest vonden dat Anya het heel goed deed. Want gister ging echt alles fout wat er maar fout kon gaan. En Anya ging gelijk naar achteren. Chantal kondigde nu de allerlaaste kandidaat. Hij heeft een band die The dingoes eat my baby heet, hij speelt ook gitaar en zijn ex is Willow. Ja dan hebben we het over OZ!!!. Hey Oz hoe is het met je en welk nummer ga je doen voor ons. Oz zegt "ik doe een nummer van The Police en hij heet Every breath you take. Oke hier komt onze laatste Kandidaat met The police Oz: Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break Every step you take  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Every single day Every word you say Every game you play Every night you stay  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Oh can't you see You belong to me How my poor heart aches with every step you take  
  
Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace I dream at night I can only see your face I look around but it's you I can't replace I feel so cold and I long for your embrace I keep crying baby, baby please  
  
Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake Every claim you stake I'll be watching you  
  
Dat was Oz dames en heren. Oz ging het goed volgens jouw gevoel. Uhmm zegt Oz. Oz: "het ging redelijk goed'. Oke dan en dan is het nu de taak van de jury om de winnaar of winnares. Maar eerst even een pauze van 25 a 30 minuten om bij te komen. Achter in de coulisse heerst er nerveusiteit. Anya en Cordelia scheppen op over de hoofdprijs winnen terwijl Spike naar buiten. Hij verveelt zich. Even later komt Buffy en vraag. Waarom ga je naar buiten over 10 minuten wordt de winnaars bekend gemaakt. Ooh zegt Spike. Moet ik er bij wezen, geef me een goede reden om...... Buffy onderbreekt hem met een kus. Oke dat is een goede reden zegt Spike. Als Spike en Buffy horen dat hun presentatrice weer begint met het vertellen hoe moeilijk de keuze was en ze gingen naar binnen. En we beginnen met de derde prijs. De €50,00 gaat naar: GILESSSS. Gefeliciteerd Giles. Hoe voel je je nu. Giles: "ik ben er erg blij mee nu kan ik eindelijk vampier en de demonen tip boek kopen. We hebben nu wat aparts want er is een gedeelde tweede plaats, kom jullie prijzen maar ophalen: Willow, Tara en Dawn. Zo en kunnen jullie nu vertellen waarom jullie tweeën een duet deden Dawn zei" we vonden dat gewoon leuk". En dat klopt. En nu de nummers 1 van deze karaoke avond zijn: Buffy en Spike. Buffy was super blij zo blij dat ze Spike en lange zoen gaf. Spike zei zachtjes "Hmm ik heb me prijs al gehad 2 zoenen voor de prijs van € 500,00 en 1 jaar lang gratis winkelen. Nadat de prijzen waren uitgereikt gingen Willow, Tara, Dawn en de rest naar huis behalve Buffy en Spike. Spike zei we kunnen dit gaan vieren in me graftombe. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Buffy: Spike normaal zeg ik nee maar omdat we nu hebben gewonnen zeg ik "kom maar met de drank". "Huh" zegt Spike dat bedoelde ik niet. "Wat dan" zegt Buffy met een big smile op haar gezicht. "Niets" zegt Spike. "Ooh geen romantisch avondje voor ons tweeën". Terwijl Buffy de kortste route naar zijn graftombe neemt. Spike denkt aan de woorden wat ze het als laatst zei. En even later zegt hij: Wacht op mij, zonder mij kom je nergens en rent er achter aan. Einde  
  
Gemaakt door Chantal (Sonic And Amy Rulez) 


End file.
